nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Gray
Marcus "Mark" Gray, '''although sharing the same last name,' was not related to Tina Gray because Kristen Parker was the last of the Elm St. children. It is possible he could have been born after her death or is somehow related. Unfortunately, this is speculation at most and is neither confirmed nor denied. He was also a comic book fan and was aspiring to become a comic book artist. He appeared in ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child and was the final victim by Freddy Krueger during his fifth killing spree. Personality Unlike their headstrong friend Yvonne, Mark was one of the few people willing to believe Alice about Freddy Krueger and his resurrection in the dream world. Even though he was doubtful at first. He is considered to be timid and not as confident as he wishes he could be. Hence, his references to be more like his comic book character, "The Phantom Prowler", who is brave and fearless. Appearances Background Information Mark was a friend of Alice, Dan, and Yvonne. Being an obvious comic book geek, it was clear Mark had plans to work in comics. He was a very good artist and was hoping to become a comic book artist. He even began making a small comic of his own. It was hinted that Mark had a big crush on their friend Greta Gibson, although what she felt was never really stated. The Dream Child Mark first appears at the graduation of Springwood High School along with his friends Alice Johnson, Dan Jordan and Yvonne. After their graduation, he tries to give Greta Gibson, the girl he loves, a gift but it was refused by Greta's mother. That night, he holds a moon party with Dan, Yvonne and Greta. Greta complains her mother always controls her and wants to be free, Mark connects Greta's story with his comic characters, making everyone believe he is weird. Like many others, Mark wasn't willing to believe Alice about Freddy after Dan's death that night, but after Greta's death, he began to believe Alice. Discovering that Mark appears tired, Alice goes to the kitchen and makes a cup of coffee for him, but Mark falls asleep before Alice returns to his bedroom. He is taken to the dream world of 1428 Elm Street and is almost killed by Freddy. Fortunately, Alice saves him from falling into a hellish pit. After waking and seeing a gash wound on his hand, he comes around to believing Alice and helps her by doing research on Freddy Krueger and Amanda Krueger (the only one who can truely stop Freddy). The next day he, Alice and Yvonne have an argument about Freddy. After Yvonne leaves, he tells Alice the information he researched about Amanda Krueger and finds out Amanda was never actually buried. Alice needs to find her in the tower of Asylum, where her soul was locked in, and release her. Alice falls asleep in hopes of finding Amanda. She tells Mark to wake her in time, but unfortunately, Mark falls asleep. Freddy pulls Mark into his nightmares and brutally kills him moments later. Death While trying to stay awake to help Alice catch Freddy, Mark falls asleep and is pulled into the dream world. This world is black and white like comics, with only Mark in full color. Freddy taunts Mark with Greta's body and then shows her as a broken doll. Enraged, Mark uses his dream power by becoming his comic hero "The Phantom Prowler". But Freddy gets the upper hand on Mark, turning him into paper and shredding him to pieces. After Death Alice awakens to find her dead friend's body. Like Greta and Dan, Mark's soul (through Jacob) was given to Freddy to increase his power. At the end of the film though, with Amanda Krueger's help, Jacob soon uses his powers on Freddy. Thus, releasing his victims souls and reducing Freddy to a helpless infant. Trivia *Mark is the only character who used Dream Warrior power to confront Freddy in The Dream Child. *The relationship between Mark and Greta was most likely a crush, they weren't lovers like most Nightmare characters in the series. *Mark's death is considered to be one of the darkest and saddest. *Mark's hair color was mixed with blonde and black, it's possible he changes his original hair color in order to attract Greta Gibson. *The comic book Mark reads depicts Dan Jordan's Death as well as several others. Also, right before being sucked into the comic, it depicts Mark reading the comic book in the final panel. This could suggest this comic was actually created by Freddy, since it depicts the deaths exactly as they were in the movies. Quotes *"I'm not finished. I love Greta, a lot. I mean maybe, just maybe, someone or something killed her..." *"Wait, think about it, how can you escape from this kind of person, huh? Leave the planet?" *"Just can't you shut up and let her talk? I mean two days, two friends were killed and you even think it's normal?" *"Time to die you scar-faced limp dick!" (Mark's most famous line when he fights with Freddy) Category:Male characters Category:Boyfriends Category:'The Dream Child' characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Film characters Category:Dream warriors Category:Crush Category:Primary protagonists